


Just Another Day at the Office?

by 18lzytwner



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: Brennan is sitting in her office when she gets an unexpected visitor. BB all the way baby! Oneshot - song fic - Listen to Your Heart by DHT





	Just Another Day at the Office?

**Just Another Day at the Office?**

**By 18lzytwner**

 

          Dr. Temperance Brennan sat at her desk, staring at her laptop’s screen.  The same two words sat in what looked like open space in the Word document.  She had just finished her last book and now inspiration seemed to be hiding from her. 

          Her thoughts wandered to the last case she and her team had worked on.  Special Agent Seeley Booth had pulled her out into the field to help identify a body found in Echo Lake.  The FBI wanted absolute proof that the man was indeed a missing senator.  Not only had the team been able to prove that it was the senator they also proved he was murdered. 

          The case hadn’t been as exciting as she thought it would have been.  The criminal had left obvious clues near the Virginian lake as there was a gravel path encircling the water.  Echo Lake is relatively large at twelve acres especially without a boat.  Despite there being ways to get a boat down to the water, the criminal just dumped the body as far as he could walk it.  Booth was easily able to capture him before the man left the country.  Maybe she could embellish on some of the parts and turn it into a good story.  Still Temperance found herself no further along after an hour and a half.  Looking up at the clock, she realized it was almost ten pm.  The good doctor let out a sigh and closed all her open programs.  Next she clicked on the start menu and then the “Turn Off the Computer” button.  The laptop made little whirring noises and eventually the screen went black. 

          “Hey Bones.”  Temperance jumped in her seat at the familiar voice of her favorite FBI Agent.  She was attracted to him but knew that things would never work out.  He like tall leggy blondes.  

          “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  He said walking into her office.  She shook it off.

          “Whatever.”  That had sounded harsher than she wanted it to.

          “I called your apartment and then I tried your cell phone.  You’re a very hard lady to reach.”  Booth fidgeted with his hands.

          “Oh, I must have turned my cell off.  Why didn’t you try to call my office?”  Brennan asked.

          “I was nearby and decided I’d just drop in.”  That was a total lie.  He hoped that she wouldn’t see through it.  The FBI Agent had been sitting in his apartment fighting with himself.  Something inside him wanted to get close to Brennan but his mind argued that she wouldn’t let him get close.  Bones had built up her defenses.  The loss of her parents had made her emotionally unavailable along with her other failed relationships.  Booth didn’t realize the awkward silence that had settled over the two of them. 

          “Why did you come?”  Brennan finally asked.  Booth licked his lips and tried to find the words.  Slowly he moved closer to her.

          “I was hoping you’d want to go out for a drink.”  It was another lie.  _How come I could be a sniper in the Rangers but I can’t talk to the woman I love?_   He thought to himself.  The last two words seemed to echo in his head.

          “I don’t know.  I’m really behind on my next book and…”  Brennan trailed off.

          “Oh.  That’s ok.”  Booth’s chocolate brown eyes didn’t hide their disappointment.  Warning bells went off in Brennan’s head as the FBI Agent slowly turned and head for the door. 

  _I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

_Don’t let him leave like that!_ Something inside her shouted.  Booth continued his slow walk to the office door.

  _You've built a love but that love falls apart.  Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

_You can’t get involved with him.  You work together, it’ll get too awkward._ Her mind tried to keep her thinking logical. 

  _Listen to your heart when he's calling for you._ _Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

          Temperance let her mind and her heart continue to argue as she moved toward her partner.

  _I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._    
           “Booth wait.”  She didn’t even realize the words that were coming out of her mouth.  The FBI Agent practically spun around on a dime.

  _Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._

          “I… uh…”  Brennan stuttered.  Booth was surprised at this.  She always had something to say and she never stuttered.

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems, the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

             “What is it?”  He asked moving closer to her. 

  _Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

          Brennan stood there like a statue.  She was unsure of what she was doing but somehow that didn’t stop her heart from winning the argument.

  _I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

He was close enough to her that she could smell the wonderful cologne he wore.  She moved her arms until they reached around Booth’s neck.

  _And there are voices that want to be heard.  So much to mention but you can't find the words._

          At first, he was surprised by this move but he didn’t let it stop him.  Booth leaned down slightly and gently pressed his lips to hers. 

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been when love was wilder than the wind._

           At first, Brennan didn’t open up and he started to pull away.  Then her hands moved from his neck to the back of his head and she pushed them back together.

  _Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

           A spark of electricity seemed to pass between them.  All the build up longing and passion just released.  Soon, their tongues had found something tasty and their hands roamed all over each other.

  _I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

           Suddenly, Brennan pulled away.  Her mind realized what she was doing and it told her that she was just going to get hurt.

  _Listen to your heart,_

           “I can’t do this.  I can’t get hurt again.  We work together.  I…”  Brennan was about to say more when Booth put a finger to her lips.

  _I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,_

           “I would never hurt you, Temperance.  I promise.”  Booth tried to calm her down.  He wrapped her up in his strong arms. 

_Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

           She felt safe in his arms.  Her fears seemed to melt away when he was there.  Today a leap was taken and maybe things would work, maybe they wouldn’t but one thing was for certain it wasn’t just another day at the office.

  ** The End **


End file.
